Kunais et talons aiguilles
by Axelanderya
Summary: Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'elle finirait comme ça, elle lui aurait envoyé une rafale de vent maudit en pleine figure. Et pourtant sur son bandeau, elle était bien là cette rayure…


Titre : Kunais et talons aiguille.  
>Rating : T<br>Auteur : Axelanderya  
>Disclaimer : le monde de Naruto appartient à son auteur, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.<br>Résumé : Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'elle finirait comme ça, elle lui aurait envoyé une rafale de vent maudit en pleine figure. Et pourtant sur son bandeau, elle était bien là cette rayure…

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Le bingo club.<p>

Le pays du métal était un petit pays coincé entre deux ennemis de toujours, les pays de la foudre et de la terre. A ce titre, il avait été le théâtre de nombreux combats. Comme beaucoup de pays mal placés, il ne possédait pas vraiment de gouvernement, les quelques villes à peu près debout étaient de petits fiefs misérables constamment en conflit. Le seigneur, s'il pouvait décemment porter ce titre, peinait à user de son autorité. Sa garde était principalement composée de mercenaires, souvent d'anciens shinobis reconvertis dont la loyauté ne tenait qu'aux cordons de la bourse du seigneur. Et les sources de revenus étaient bien maigres. La plus rentable était paradoxalement due aux incessantes guerres de leurs voisins. En effet, le pays du métal était principalement soutenu financièrement par une activité morbide : les pompes funèbres version ninja. De la disparition et du scellement des corps ils avaient fait de la mort leur spécialité. Chaque ville et village avait au moins une entreprise dans ce secteur, la capitale, Okyo, possédait pas moins de 16 groupes dans ce secteur. Autrefois Okyo avait fait la fierté du pays du métal, les villages ninjas n'avaient pas encore été fondés et la sécurité était assurée par de vaillants samourais. Aujourd'hui la grande ville était en ruine les samourais avaient été exterminés lors de la première grande guerre ninja et le pays n'avait jamais pu s'en remettre. Tous ces facteurs géopolitiques et économiques avaient fait d'Okyo le repaire parfait pour des bandes de bandits en tout genre. Du voleur de porte-monnaie aux bandits de grands chemins, tous pouvaient trouver un refuge à Okyo. C'est pourquoi, à l'aube de ses 23 ans, protégée d'une pluie battante par un long manteau ocre, Temari se trouvait aux portes de la ville, un bandeau rayé au front, exténuée par une longue cavale, et vide de tout espoir. Au moins ici elle serait difficilement localisable. Kunai en main, aussi observatrice que possible, elle s'engouffra dans les rues délabrées. Les ruelles étaient encombrées et il y avait foule, une foule bien misérable, aux aguets. Rares étaient les marchands ambulants et les échoppes ressemblaient à des coffres forts. Près d'une évacuation d'eau elle vit un groupe d'enfants jouer, du moins c'est ce qu'ils laissaient à penser mais elle n'était pas dupe. Ceux-là vous trancheraient la gorge pour un quignon de pain. D'un pas qu'elle voulait assuré, la jeune femme marcha pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Elle s'arrêta devant un petit bâtiment situé en plein centre d'une rue animée, presque bien entretenue. Elle observa un instant les lieux, se sentant surveillée, puis frappa successivement trois, un et deux coups. Rapidement un petit judas s'ouvrit et se referma suivit par le bruit d'une porte que l'on déverrouille et que l'on ouvre. Elle entra alors dans un bar miteux principalement éclairé par une télévision retransmettant une émission sportive. Elle nota la présence de douze personnes en plus du barman, toutes armées et plus repoussante les unes que les autres. Temari ôta sa capuche et, réprimant son dégoût, avança jusqu'au bar. Elle s'adressa au barman à voix basse, légèrement penchée vers lui.

« Je cherche le castor. Murmura-t-elle. Le barman, un vieil homme à qui il manquait un œil, une oreille et visiblement une bonne partie du cerveau lui répondit sur le même ton.  
>- Ces animaux sont souvent au bord des rivières, vous avez vu une rivière dans ce bar ? »<br>Il avait l'air sérieux en plus. Temari se rapprocha encore un peu de lui tout en déplaçant délicatement un verre vide et crasseux posé près d'elle.  
>« Vous savez de qui je parle, on m'a dit que le castor traînait souvent « au kage boiteux », ce bar porte ce nom non ? Alors ne faites pas l'ignorant et dis-moi ce que je veux savoir. Menaça-t-elle en mettant son kunai bien en évidence.<br>-Moi ce que je veux savoir. Répondit le vieux en la défiant du regard. Les menaces ne fonctionnent pas ici gamine, tu es à Okyo et nous sommes tous de la mauvaise graine ! Continua-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. Ah ! Tu n'as vraiment pas le sens de l'humour ! Assieds-toi, ici on m'appelle Kage et on me respecte ! Si tu veux quelque chose, tu as plutôt intérêt à avoir de quoi troquer. »  
>Sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapa un verre et le remplit d'une boisson dont il valait mieux ignorer la composition avant de lui servir en lui jetant un regard entendu.<br>« Si tu cherches le castor, tu dois avoir une sacré trempe, ou être complètement désespérée.  
>- Probablement les deux, répondit la jeune femme en saisissant le petit verre et en buvant d'une traite l'infâme mélange. Elle eut à peine le temps de reposer le récipient que sa tête se mit violemment à tourner, il y avait eu plus que de l'alcool, largement plus. Temari sentit ses pieds se dérober sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Deux bras puissants la retinrent mais elle ne put s'en dégager, son chakra était complètement chamboulé. Elle put seulement remarquer que le vieux, Kage avait-il dit, avait sorti un téléphone portable dernier cri et étonnamment propre compte tenu de l'aspect général des lieux. Il téléphonait à quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses paroles. Tout tournoyait dangereusement autour d'elle lorsqu'un cri retentit des étages supérieurs.<br>« Ouais j'ai dit « fait-la monter pépé » ! Hurlait un homme que Temari ne pouvait identifier. Et si tu ne comprends pas ce qu'on te dit au téléphone envoie un message ! Genre tu te crois dans le vent le vieux !  
>- Sale gosse ! Hurla Kage dans son téléphone en réponse. » La kunoichi crut entendre un dernier cri provenant d'en haut mais elle ne put en être sûre. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante, sa vie allait finir ici, dans la poussière. Elle fut emportée sans ménagement à l'étage supérieur dans une petite pièce à l'éclairage réduit et déposée sur une sorte de sofa. L'endroit paraissait être un petit salon, une seule fenêtre occultée par des rideaux d'un bleu foncé éclairait l'environnement. Temari se redressa difficilement en prenant appui sur ses bras et repoussa son manteau d'un geste maladroit. Elle remarqua en face d'elle un homme enveloppé par la fumée qu'il produisait avec une longue et fine pipe dont l'embout rougissait à chaque aspiration. Dans les brumes de son esprit embrouillé elle pensa le reconnaître mais il n'y avait pas grand sens à cette réflexion. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de son corps, durant tout ce temps il n'avait bougé ni dit un seul mot. Finalement, Temari réussit à articuler quelques mots.<br>« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. Il sourit et s'accorda un instant avant de lui répondre, soufflant avec lenteur la fumée qui venait de parcourir son système respiratoire.  
>- Je suis celui que tu cherches. Répondit-il en l'observant attentivement, pour un ninja expérimenté elle ne payait pas de mine, la drogue lui avait provoqué des sueurs froides, la faisant pâlir.<br>- Les soldats du Kazekage, les anciens soldats si tu préfères, rectifia-t-il en la voyant réagir, sont habituellement plus puissants, je suis déçu.  
>- Je te prouverai ton erreur ! Tenta-t-elle de crier. Je ne suis pas un ninja de seconde zone ! »<br>Il rit devant sa colère, elle était tellement pathétique. Décidément, il était vraiment fier de sa petite « boisson ». Ce cocktail avait coûté beaucoup de vies humaines et d'ingrédients rares mais qu'il était utile !  
>« Nous le savons bien, pourquoi penses-tu que nous t'avons recrutée ? Devant sa surprise il ajouta : Tu ne pensais tout de même pas entendre parler du castor comme cela, nous t'avons donné ces informations volontairement pour que tu entres dans nos rangs. D'ailleurs j'aurais déjà une petite mission pour toi, et bien sûr, avant de valider toute association, il va te falloir nous fournir des preuves de tes actes. »<br>Il se décida enfin à se lever et à sortir de la pénombre pour se rapprocher d'elle, mais alors qu'elle avait déjà du mal à intégrer les informations reçues, elle fut rudement soumise à un choc. Son interlocuteur était maintenant assez proche pour qu'elle le dévisage et sa stupeur n'eut pas d'égal.  
>« Toi ? »<p>

Il avait déserté Konoha depuis bien longtemps mais il était resté dans le cœur de ses compagnons, et ce malgré les atrocités qu'il avait pu leur faire subir. En ninja d'élite, Temari se reprit aussitôt et d'un ton froid et méprisant répliqua durement.  
>« J'ai déjà fait mes preuves il y a bien longtemps, maintenant que j'ai rempli ma part du contrat, remplissez la vôtre !<br>Il sourit et prit cet air hautain qu'il maitrisait à la perfection.  
>- Ta victime désignée n'était pas vraiment une proie difficile à abattre, ne pense pas être l'une des nôtre sur ce simple assassinat.<br>- « Simple assassinat » ? Répéta-t-elle en séparant chaque syllabe, j'ai tué la petite protégée de mon frère, il a lancé ses meilleures unités d'élite à mes trousses. Crois-moi, c'était tout sauf un « simple assassinat ».  
>- Oh tu sais, ce n'était qu'un petit bonus demandé par le chacal en guise d'amuse-bouche, tu as gagné tes lettres de noblesse en tuant ton seigneur, ça c'était un beau gibier. » Les mots qu'il employait étaient juste ignobles, elle ne sut pas comment mais elle réussit à ne pas lui trancher la gorge avec son kunai après tout le brun qu'elle avait face à elle était sa meilleure chance de survie. Mais tout dans ce renégat la révulsait. Il lui indiqua de le suivre en ouvrant la porte et en la conduisant dans ses nouveaux appartements, sa « maison » à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ils arrivaient dans un long et étroit couloir lorsqu'une question lui vint à l'esprit.<br>« Et toi ? Quelle victime a été ton « bonus » ? Demanda-t-elle il se retourna, lui faisant ainsi face avec ses yeux si particuliers et répondit avec un petit sourire indiquant soit qu'il était fier de lui, soit qu'elle avait souffert, soit les deux.  
>- Moi ? J'ai tué Sakura, tu sais mon « amie », alors à ton avis, qui est le plus en colère : Gaara ou Naruto ? On devrait faire des paris là-dessus. Au fait, bienvenue au bingo club.»<br>'Quel nom stupide.' Songea la déserteuse, 'le castor, le chacal, le bingo club, on dirait un club de gosses en maternelle'.  
>« Et pourquoi le Bingo club ?<br>- Réfléchit donc un peu, je te donne un indice : nous y sommes tous.  
>- … Oh. »<p>

Noir, oui, c'était le mot, noir. Son univers était noir, pas noir mauvais, mais juste noir. Noir comme pas de lumière. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres ni même d'ampoule dans sa cellule de quelques mètres carrés. Le noir complet régnait ici-bas. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, après tout son univers se trouvait au sixième sous-sol du palais administratif.  
>« Noir, noir, noir il fait noir ! Tout est noir ici ! Même les gardes ici ont l'air tout noir !<br>- 2532 tu te tais ! Hurla le garde en faction devant la cellule en frappant violemment les barreaux avec son kunai.  
>- Allez Yoshi t'es pas cool ! Tu pourrais au moins nous remettre la lumière. »<br>Le chuunin ne répliqua même pas, refrappa d'un coup sec les barreaux et s'éloigna un peu avant de composer quelques signes. Face à lui, 2532, enfermé dans la cellule 42D du sixième sous-sol le nargua outrageusement avant de hurler de douleur tandis que les sceaux brillants se resserraient contre sa peau. Les énormes sceaux, dessinés sur tous les murs, plafond et sol de la cellule, entrèrent en activité, maîtrisant ce résidant du quartier haute sécurité. La douleur était telle qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience et le silence revint dans le couloir. Yoshi termina sa technique et repartit comme il était arrivé, laissant les criminels dans un noir complet.

Chapitre 1 fin.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.<p>

Axel.


End file.
